Bedtime stories
by Kemo
Summary: this is a story about lee and gai becomeing in love for the first time....well lee already likeing gai and gai being unable to control himself.....dude
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A man's desires**

Lee opened his eyes to see that he was inside a room and there was a young boy there that looked just like him except he wore a yellow suit not a green one. The boy approached lee carefully "Hello my name is Gai." the boy said holding his thumb up at lee. Lee shook the boys hand "my name is lee I am your student remember?" Gai looked confused "My student but how can you be my student?" the boys voice grew inhumanly deep as he continued "I'm dead." the boys deep voice started laughing.

Lee woke up in a panic holding his head breathing heavily. "oh man it was just a dream." he said to himself as he tried to go back to sleep. Lee looked around the room and the voice echoed through his head as items in his room seemed to look a lot like scary things. Soon the fear cut through lees mind and lee found himself on the phone calling Gai within seconds. Gai soon picked up "Hello?" he spoke. "Hi Gai Sensai I had a bad dream again can you come over here and help me get back to sleep?" lee asked hopingly.

Gai sounded as if he were in panic on the phone and said "Don't worry lee I will be over there as soon as I can!" Gai hung up the phone and ran over to lee's house. Gai didn't bother knocking on the door or ringing the bell because he knew it might give lee a bit of a shock so he just walked right into lee's house and ran over to lee. Lee luckily saw the image because in the time it took Gai to get there lee had turned on every light in the house. Gai smiled and said "I'm here lee nothing to be afraid of now lets get you back to bed." Gai said taking lee back up to the room.

Once they got back into lee's room Gai tucked lee into bed "goodnight lee sweet dreams." Gai said as he walked over to a chair to sit on it and make sure lee had a peaceful dream. Lee soon drifted off and had a good dream about becoming just like Gai. Gai smiled when he saw lee's dream was a good one from the expression on lee's face Gai got up to leave when suddenly he heard something very strange coming out of lee's mouth. Lee spoke as he was asleep "oh Gai-sensai now that I am as good as you will you love me?" Gai wanted to leave and go to sleep but lee talking like this intrigued him to hear lee speak such words.

Lee continued "Gai-sensai I am forever your please take me away…or better yet just take me." Gai blushed a dark blush. Lee then went on to say "Oh Gai-sensai please hold me closer." Gai thought of shaking lee to wake him but he couldn't because he didn't want poor lee to wake up and have to fall asleep again. So Gai just sat down in the chair and thought that he might as well just wait for lee to be done his dream. Lee spoke again but this time his words began to get even more and more intimate. Lee's words became spoken drugs when his breathing increased. Lee's words put Gai's heart into a rapid change as Gai thought of consequence of wakening lee by his touch. Gai's mind trailed off he wasn't able to help his thoughts anymore his body was pulsing with lee's every breath.

Gai had to hold himself down keeping himself firmly in the chair he continued listening to lee and tried to block out his voice. Lee's dream was getting more and more wild and violent by the second and Gai was going insane with his blood rushing of passion. After a few hours Gai couldn't take it anymore he snapped finally got up and walked over to lee about to cure the feeling he had inside his body lingering. Just when Gai reached the bed lee woke up "oh good morning Gai-sensai." lee spoke softly with his morning voice. Gai stopped himself "Good morning lee I was just going to head home now will you be alright on your own?" Gai asked. Lee replied "yes I will be fine don't worry about me I had a good dream so I'm not scared anymore. Gai swallowed his anxiety "good to hear well alright see you later lee." lee waved as Gai exit his room and then lee looked out his window to make sure Gai was gone. 

Once gai had left lee made sure his bedroom door was locked and then went back into his bed……

  



	2. Chapter 2

As lee lay there alone in the dark his mind wandered off to thoughts of his teamates and battles he had won. Lee looked out the window constantly unable to get himself to fall asleep. Then his thoughts trailed again this time to his sensei his mind was boggled by his sensei's muscular tone and the warm hold of a close embrace. "What am I thinking?!" Lee asked himself in shock. Lee looked at the floor of his bedroom wondering to himself why he was thinking these thoughts which soon turned into fantasy's he couldn't control where it was going anymore and soon took hold of himself under the thoughts of his sensei.

Gai was walking home in the dark he thought to himself contemplating on going back to see if lee was alright and so he did. Gai found himself at lee's door quickly knocking. Gai knocked once, no answer. Gai knocked twice, no answer then hearing lee scream he made up his mind and burst through Lee's door and ran upstairs to lee's room finding lee in a rather embarrassing situation. Gai's eyes widened as he realized and remembered the scream was for Gai.

Gai soon moved closer to Lee not knowing why he was. He was drawn toward Lee and soon drawn toward "helping him out" a few hours later came time for Lee to confess and yet mere air escaped his mouth. Gai kept his eyes fixed on Lee but Lee couldn't find the strength to bring his eyes to his sensei. Gai took lee in his arms and held him close.

Neji on the outside of Lee's window found himself happy at the enjoyment of soon to be blackmail however disturbed intensely at the thought of Lee and Gai enjoying their time together. Neji fell off the roof and on his face swiftly making his way back to his feet and off to Tenten's house to assure her of the news and to admire her in her pajama clothing wear.


End file.
